Para sempre seu
by JuHh Potter Cullen
Summary: Ele precisava dizer.... E ela queria escutar. Nada mais belo que o amor.


Para Sempre Seu...

Voldemort caiu. Todo o mundo estava em festa, comemorando. Menos ela. Gina Weasley ao poderia se encontrar em maior estado de tristeza.

Muitos que a observavam não sabiam que motivos teria ela para estar naquele deplorável estado. O que muitos não sabiam e que seus motivos eram piores do que se poderia imaginar. Ao derrotar o Lorde das Trevas, Harry também pereceu. Ele estava extremamente machucado, muito fraco. Estava hospitalizado há dois dias, e Gina só havia saído de sua companhia agora. Ela não derramava uma única lágrima. Seria forte para ele. Por ele.

Ela somente saíra da enfermaria para que Rony e Hermione pudessem ver o melhor amigo, que, embora estivesse fraco, lhes sorria o tempo todo, ainda mais quando viu as mãos entrelaçadas dos dois. Ele sabia que não sairia vivo da aventura. Não dessa vez.

Dois dias depois ele se foi. Com um sorriso nos lábios, pois quando deu seu último suspiro, Gina Weasley estava ao seu lado, segurando sua mão, cochilando com a cabeça em seu peito. Ele até pronunciou algumas palavras:

- Gina, quer casar... – Mas ele jamais terminou a frase. Era seu desejo era pedi-la em casamento desde que começaram a namorar, mas ele não tinha forças. Somente fechou os olhos e sorriu seu último sorriso.

A correria foi inevitável. Todos os métodos foram tentados, em vão. Ela estava de pé ao lado da cama, com a surpresa, o sofrimento estampados no rosto. Lágrimas escorreram sem que ela percebesse. Também sem ciência, sua pernas a levaram para fora do quarto, onde Rony, Hermione e Gui a esperavam. Todos abatidos. Quando a viram, logo entenderam. O herói o amigo, o homem, o amante. Todos eles, num só, se foram.

A bela ruiva se viu correndo para abraçar o irmão mais velho e chorando desesperadamente. Ele a abandonara e a dor era insuportável. Ao seu lado podia escutar sua amiga soluçando. Rony chorava silenciosamente, e Gui tentava consolá-la. Novamente em vão.

Harry, seu eterno amor, acabara de morrer. E uma parte sua ia com ele. Em seu coração, uma ferida aberta, que, sabia ela, jamais se curaria. Agora o anel em sua mão pesava. Ela ficara viúva antes de casar. O bonito anel de ouro branco, cravejado de ametistas e as bonitas lembranças eram o que ela levaria dele. Para sempre.

No velório, seu lindo vestido preto não escondia seu coração partido, seus olhos denunciavam a profunda tristeza que tomava conta daquela mulher de cabelos ruivos, agora opacos, como seus olhos.

Muitos quiseram prestar sua última homenagem ao grande Harry Potter. Os amigos apoiavam uns aos outros, mas ninguém jamais conseguiria reduzir mágoa de Gina. Lá estava ela, ajoelhada ao lado do caixão. Ela se perguntava, e á figura inanimada, entre lágrimas:

- Por quê? Por que, meu amor? Por favor, volta para mim. Volta! Eu não sei viver sem você. – Seu mundo havia desmoronado.

Era triste para quem observava. Uma cena de cortar o coração. Mas com certeza era pior para ela. Nada poderia se comparar a sua dor. O sofrimento a estava consumindo, a corroendo. No enterro, ela carregava um lírio, que ficou junto com a eterna cama dela, quando cobriram-na com terra. Cobriram também a última esperança de que ele simplesmente se levantaria e sorriria com a brincadeira, mas não aconteceu.

Naquele dia, ela tomou uma decisão. Passaria a morar no apartamento que dividiriam depois de casados. Com lágrimas nos olhos, ela entrou no apartamento que, em sua ansiedade durante a guerra, ela decorara com fotos, principalmente dos dois. Mais uma vez ela chorou. Cauí de joelhos no tapete, com uma foto dele a abraçando por trás, nas mãos, sua lágrimas caiam no vidro do porta- retrato. Levou este junto ao peito, onde seu coração parecia parar.

Três dias depois, ainda abalada, Gina nota certas mudanças em si mesma, e unindo as peças do quebra-cabeças, ela descobre que herdou mais que bens materiais. Ali, em seu ventre, crescia uma criança, concebida antes da guerra, da partida. Seu filho com Harry. Dessa vez, as lágrimas foram de alívio, de consolo, conforto, alegria. Ele estaria sempre vivo, presente no filho.

Uma semana depois do enterro, Gina comemorava seu décimo nono aniversário. Com parte de sua felicidade recuperada com a notícia de estar grávida, ela resolveu chamar sua família para almoçar no apartamento.

Naquele instante, ela estava com uma travessa na mão e um sorriso no rosto. Foi até a mesa e chamou a atenção de todos.

- Eu gostaria de dizer algumas poucas palavras. Primeiro agradecer a presença de todos vocês neste dia especial. E queria dar uma notícia. Quando Harry se foi, me deixou algo mais especial e valoroso que bens materiais. Eu...

Nessa hora, a campainha tocou. Sorriu em forma de desculpa e enxugou uma teimosa e solitária lágrima que teimou em escapar.

Foi atender e era um entregador de flores, com um belo buquê de lírios. Ele disse:

- Para a Sra. Gina Weasley. É a Senhora?

- Sim, sou eu. – Ela disse. Quem teria lhe mandado?

Olhou para os convidados, buscando em algum rosto o olha e o sorriso que denunciassem o "culpado". Não o achou. Junto das belas flores, havia uma carta endereçada á ela. A caligrafia era conhecida. Ela arfou! Impossível! Com a expressão chocada, terminou de atender o entregador, pegou o buquê, pousou em cima da mesinha, e com a mão na boca entreaberta, as mãos trêmulas, ela abriu o papel:

Música: Always – Bon Jovi (sublinhado = tradução)

"Gina, meu amor

Primeiramente, parabéns. Neste dia especial, em que você comemora seus dezenove, eu não poderia deixar de lhe parabenizar. Faz dezenove anos que um anjo ruivo nasceu para entrar na vida das pessoas e modificá-las de um jeito irreversível e marcante.

[Sempre]  
Este Romeu está sangrando  
Mas você não pode ver o seu sangue  
São apenas alguns sentimentos  
Que este velho sujeito jogou fora

Tem chovido desde que você me deixou  
Agora estou me afogando no dilúvio  
Você sabe que sempre fui um lutador  
Mas sem você, eu desisto

Depois, eu sei que você deve estar surpresa com uma carta minha, eu sei que já parti, mas eu combinei tudo isso com a Mione. Agradeça ela por mim. É através dessa carta que eu venho me despedir dignamente de você. É trágico, eu sei, mas necessário, e agora : adeus. Mas lembre-se, eu parti, mas você não. Viva minha flor! Eu deixei de fazer muita coisa durante a minha vida, e não quero que isso aconteça com você. Viva intensa e fervorosamente cada segundo. Arrume um amor, tenha filhos. Com certeza achará alguém que te ame, tanto quanto eu.

Agora não posso cantar uma canção de amor  
Como deve ser cantada  
Bem, acho que não sou mais tão bom  
Mas querida, sou apenas eu

Sim, e eu te amarei, querida, sempre  
E estarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade sempre  
Eu estarei lá até as estrelas deixarem de brilhar  
Até os céus explodirem e as palavras não rimarem  
E sei que quando eu morrer, você estará no meu pensamento  
E eu te amarei sempre

E Gina, eu jamais deixei de te amar. Nem quando eu terminei para te proteger. Nem durante a busca, com Rony e Hermione. Nem durante a batalha. Nunca, em nenhum segundo. Eu morri, mas morri feliz por ter te conhecido, por te ter ao meu lado, por ter deixado um mundo melhor para você. Então não fique triste com o que o destino me reservou.

Eu te esperarei Gi. O tempo que for, onde quer que seja, pois eu vou te amar para todo o sempre. E eu vou sempre estar com você. Em você. Assim como você sempre estará comigo, pois você é cada um dos meus pensamentos, você é a pessoa que meu coração escolheu para amar, mas não posso culpá-lo. Você é linda, encantadora, e eu me apaixonei perdidamente, não só pela sua beleza física, mas também e principalmente pelo seu belo coração. Amo você.

Agora as fotos que você deixou para trás  
São apenas lembranças de uma vida diferente  
Algumas que nos fizeram rir  
Algumas que nos fizeram chorar  
Uma que você fez ter que dizer adeus

O que eu não daria para passar meus dedos pelos seus  
cabelos  
Tocar em seus lábios, abraça-la apertado  
Quando você disser suas preces, tente entender  
que eu cometi erros, sou apenas um homem

Quando ele abraçar você  
Quando ele puxar você para perto  
Quando ele disser as palavras  
Que você precisa ouvir  
Eu queria ser ele porque aquelas palavras são minhas  
Para dizer a você até o fim dos tempos

É clichê dizer isso, mas eu gostaria de fazer meu último pedido. Você tem a liberdade de atendê-lo ou não. É sua a escolha. Aí vai: não me esqueça, por favor? Eu fui muito feliz com você, seja feliz lembrando-se de mim. Eu fui muito mais que feliz ao seu lado, eu aprendi amar. E vou sentir saudades suas. Saudades de te abraçar, de te ver sorrir, de ver um brilho misterioso lampejar em seus olhos castanhos que no sol ficam esverdeados.

Neste momento, você saiu do meu quarto para Rony e Hermione entrarem, e eu combinei tudo com eles. Apesar de saber que você está no corredor, sua ausência, por menor que seja, me dois mais que meus machucados. Eu sinto saudades. E também sinto seu sofrimento. Você tenta esconder, mas eu vejo. Não sofra. Eu estou assim por uma boa razão. E você não deve se preocupar. Estou certo do meu destino, que além do óbvio, é te amar para todo o sempre, em qualquer lugar.

Sim, e eu te amarei, querida, sempre  
E estarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade sempre  
Se você me dissesse para chorar por você, eu choraria  
Se você me dissesse para morrer por você, eu morreria  
Olhe para o meu rosto  
Não há preço que eu não pagaria  
Para dizer estas palavras a você

Volto a dizer para você: arranje um grande amor. Candidatos não faltarão. Vou ficar enciumado, não nego, mas passa. Vai passar quando eu notar seu sorriso maravilhoso de novo. Esse alguém tem que ser alguém que a faça feliz, como eu gostaria de ter feito. Não pude, infelizmente.

Bem, não há sorte nestes dados viciados  
Mas querida, se você me der apenas mais uma chance  
Nós podemos refazer nossos antigos sonhos e nossas  
antigas vidas  
Encontraremos um lugar onde o sol ainda brilha

Uma última coisa; saiba que eu estarei sempre te protegendo, sempre cuidando de você. E obrigado, por me fazer o ser mais feliz do universo em sua presença. Por me dar motivos para sorrir.

Sim, e eu te amarei, querida, sempre  
E estarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade sempre  
Eu estarei lá até as estrelas deixarem de brilhar  
Até os céus explodirem e as palavras não rimarem  
E sei que quando eu morrer, você estará em meu  
pensamento  
E eu te amarei, querida, sempre

Sempre que precisar de mim, é só fechar os olhos e pensar, lembrar de mim e dos nossos momentos. Eu estarei lá. Onde você for. Eternamente. Com você.

Com amor,

Do para sempre seu,

Harry Potter."

Ela terminou de ler, chorando mais do que lhe parecia possível. Todos olhavam para ela chocados, menos Hermione e Rony. A única coisa que ela fez foi lhes agradecer, pegar sua varinha e aparatar no cemitério.

Já na frente do túmulo dele, ela passou a mão na foto, e disse.

- Obrigada, meu amor. Não esquecerei. E eu te amo.

_**Fim**_

Com todo o carinho, eu gostaria de dedicar essa fic as quatro pessoas que tem seu lugar especial no meu coração. Com nome e sobrenome. Taiane de Oliveira, Luana Jóia, Letícia de Brito e Laura Vaz.

Meninas, nosso último ano, não mesmo? Varias coisas compartilhadas nesse tempo, que agora voltam á tona de uma forma que é inesquecível como vocês. Vocês são pessoas maravilhosas, com personalidades diferentes. Nada será esquecido, saibam disso. Marcantes, maravilhosas, especiais, insubstituíveis, inesquecíveis. Essas são palavras que podem definir como vocês são importantes para mim, mas não são suficientes. Agradeço a cada uma de vocês por fazerem parte de mim, da minha vida. Sou mais grata do que vocês podem imaginar. Pessoas com um dom, o dom de atrair as pessoas e prendê-las, e vou sentir falta disso ano que vem, por que, por mais que outras pessoas venham a se tornar minhas amigas, vocês serão sempre AQUELAS meninas, que sabem me fazer chorar com apenas poucas palavras. Sem vocês eu não seria quem eu sou, por isso amo tanto vocês, com as qualidades e defeitos de cada uma. Nunca esqueçam de eu aqui, ok?

MINHAS AMIGAS: AMO VOCÊS! PARA SEMPRE

Juliana


End file.
